Midnight Chronicles
by tourniquetkid
Summary: WT BS .The intimate diary of Willow and Buffy. A humanities project allows Buffy and Willow to share their dreams,passions, and fears to learn more about themselves and what they cannot live without.
1. Entry 1

2:56 a.m.  
  
Willow's Diary Entry  
  
November 25, 2001  
  
3:00 a.m. and insanity is starting to take over. In this dark room  
  
Buffy has the nerve to start talking about Poltergeist, only the  
  
creepiest movie around. Grrr, I wonder what scares slayers? Vampires,  
  
Demons? Hell, that's their day jobs. Well, technically, I guess it  
  
qualifies as a night job. But anyway Buffy and I decided as part of our  
  
human studies course we would start a journal and this is my first  
  
entry. I guess it's only fitting that we should introduce ourselves since  
  
you will be getting access to our privatest of secrets. My name is  
  
Willow Marie Rosenberg, the only child of Sheila and Ira Rosenberg. I  
  
have been in love with three people my entire life and those are  
  
Xander Harris, Daniel 'Oz' Osborne, and Tara Maclay. I know two guys  
  
and a girl, but my life has been far from the norm. In addition, this  
  
once devout Jewish girl is now a Wicca so powerful that if I tried I  
  
don't think anyone could stop me. Well, Buffy is slowly pulling the  
  
keyboard away from me, which I'm taking as meaning 'my turn' so  
  
adios and sweet dreams!  
  
3:13 a.m.  
  
Buffy's Diary Entry  
  
November 25, 2001  
  
Well, now that I got the keyboard, I guess I should just jump  
  
straight to it and tell you a little about me. My name is Buffy Anne  
  
Summers, daughter of Joyce and Hank Summers. I am the oldest of  
  
two, well technically I'm the only child considering that my sister is a  
  
ball of energy that these monks made out of me, and no, this is not  
  
the 3 a.m. insanity talking. I am the Slayer, born to protect the  
  
innocent people of this world from the things that go bump in the  
  
night, pretty big job title for a 14 year old. Now though, six years and  
  
two deaths later, I have accepted the fact that the Slayer will always  
  
be me, I will never have my picket fence with a normal husband and  
  
kids *sigh*. Well, I guess now, I don't really want that anymore. I've  
  
dealt and moved on. Since Will talked about her love life, I guess it is  
  
only fair to mention mine or my lack of sometimes. My first love was a  
  
vampire; yes a vampire, named Angel. He was different from the other  
  
vamps being that he had a soul. I thought we were meant to be, but I  
  
guess he didn't think so. I know he said he loves me, but then why did  
  
he leave? Next, there was Parker; well he was more of a one night  
  
stand that I was totally crushing on, oh well. Riley Finn, the good ol'  
  
normal all-American boy.who was a part of a secret government  
  
organization called the Initiative. Okay, so not so normal, but hey, this  
  
is Sunnydale. He was perfect, he loved me a lot, but unfortunately I  
  
didn't love him the same way, I guess he was just too normal for me,  
  
too dull. Then there's Spike, another vampire but just to change it up  
  
he's minus the soul, well we aren't actually a thing, I think, but we did  
  
kiss once, well more than once and at the same time. Yeah, you get it.  
  
Oh, and we were engaged for a few hours back in '99 all thanks to  
  
Willow, not that I'm mad at her or anything. It was nice, I will deny it  
  
to anyone who asks me, but it was nice. Anyway I hate Spike's guts  
  
and that's the story and I'm sticking to it. I hope. Wow, I really opened  
  
up there. Hope I didn't bore you to death and good night. 


	2. Entry 2

Author's note: Thank you Monica Linam for playing Buffy to my Willow. Yadda Yadda, I don't own any of these characters. PG-13 for later chapters  
  
2:26 a.m. Willow's Diary Entry November 26, 2001  
  
I have come up with a title for our diary, The Midnight Chronicles, sounds professional, even though it comes from a big computer nerd. I guess, being the romantic I am, I can chalk it up to the fact that my love and my muse is sitting next to me. I know. *1, 2, 3.awww!* But Tara is more than that I'm convinced that she's a goddess and was sent here for me. Here I am getting all mushy and Buffy is sitting in the corner rolling her eyes; sometimes she doesn't get it. Anyway back to the Chronicles, as you have noticed the diary entries arrive right around dawn and that's because the slayage kinda cuts into our sleeping hours. While Buffy was obsessing over her love life she didn't mention the rest of our friends. There's Giles, the ex-librarian and Buffy's ex-watcher, Xander, my first love who taught me what making out was supposed to sound like *inside joke, don't ask*, and my best friend since fetuses. Anya, Xander's fiancée and ex-vengeance demon, who is now reduced to capitalist money whore, and now that Tara has hit me very hard on my shoulder, which I'm sure will leave a bruise, I should mention that I love Anya, even through all of her faults.*happy now? Good!* Dawn, Buffy's sister who she already mentioned, is an important part of our group. She's smart, actually couldn't wait to get her hands on all the texts, until she realized how disturbing the pictures really are, believe me I know! Dawn also I believe has potential, I figure with a little more training she become the first non-genetically inherited watcher, since being a watcher is normally passed down through your family line. A slight nudge from Tara, my beautiful blond, tells me it's time to go to bed, so my final refrain is simply to live and love freely 'cause you never know when it can all end.  
  
2:49 a.m. Buffy's Diary Entry November 26, 2001  
  
Hey, me again. The Midnight Chronicles, sounds good to me, leave it to Willow to do all the brainy work. Today I talk about money, I need it, I want it, and I don't know how to get it. I know, just get a job, but slaying isn't really a 9 to 5 type of job, and with being in school part time I don't really have time for luxuries like sleep, home cooked meals and a steady paycheck. I tried working for Xander, but that didn't pan out, demons that turn into water and whatnot. Then I tried my hand as an employee at the Magic Box, and let's just say that Anya and the whole repeat with the same customer for like a few hours got tiring very quickly. So now I have no job and all that's left is a career at the Double Meat Palace, land of processed meat and bad fluorescent lighting. Giles gave me some money a little while ago but that's all gone. So, you try explaining to Dawn how last years styles can become this year's chic, but I wouldn't expect her to get what it's like having to go day to day relying on friends who don't have much money to spare in the first place. I guess that's all for tonight, so see ya tomorrow. 


	3. Entry 3

Time 3:50 a.m. December 03, 2001 Willow's Diary Entry  
  
Tabula Rasa. Amazing how two little words have the power to ruin your life. It was stupid. I admit it, but at the moment all I could think about was that I couldn't lose her. I need her too badly. Tara left two days ago and yet it feels like it's been 80 years. 80 years of being whipped and tortured and only she can save me. I just hope it's not going to be too late. I had a dream about her last night, she was dressed like a goddess with light all around her. I reached out to touch her and she kept on moving back, barely escaping my fingers, and with each step I took more tears came down her face. At the end of the dream she faded away but I heard her voice calling me. I woke up and couldn't keep the tears back. I would do anything to get her back. Besides that, Buffy also told me I was the reason she's not in heaven. I was trying to save her, I just can't believe that I completely screwed up again. We couldn't survive a month with out her. I have been holding this in for 2 days now and I just want to say two words to the gods: F**K You!!!!  
  
Time: 4:17 a.m. December 03, 2001 Buffy's Diary Entry  
  
It's been about a week since my last entry, but that's because a lot has happened since then. To sum it up, Xander summoned a musical demon that made us sing and dance, revealing our deepest secrets. The demon thought Dawn summoned him and was going to take her to be his queen. All of my friends now know that they pulled me out of heaven instead of some hell dimension like I let them believe. I think Willow took that news the hardest. I haven't gotten time to talk her about it yet. That's the problem, a lot has been going on in Will's life, any of their lives, and I haven't been around to see it or try to fix it. Between slaying and working, I'm missing out on my life. Anyway, back to the story. Then, Spike saved me from dancing to death, literally, and the demon left when he found out that it was Xander that summoned him. When he left we had a final song and next thing I knew I was following Spike out into the alley where we sang for a few seconds and then had this big show stopping kiss that actually made me feel alive for the first time since the gang took me out of heaven, my peace, my happiness. So, yeah, that is the short but not quite sweet version of what exactly happened. Now whenever I sleep all I have is nightmare after nightmare of the day I told my friends the truth, but it always seems so much better at the end of the dream with Spike, which in itself freaks me out because I shouldn't have happy fuzzy feelings for Spike. I know I've been having those feelings for Spike for a little while, but now they're getting harder to ignore. *yawn* Umm.yeah.that's all for tonight, so write to ya soon. 


	4. Entry 4

December 6, 2001 2:23 AM Willow's Journal Entry  
  
Did you know that once you obtain the highest possible level of stupidity there is an even higher level that you had no idea was even there in the first place? I was one of those kids that were all anti-drugs, school is cool, type of stupid logos, but I did something that was even worse. I mean I was all 'go me' 'cause I turned Amy back from being a rat and it just felt so good to hang around someone who was into having fun with the magicks like I am. I didn't want to end up hurting anyone. She hooked me up with this guy named Rack. He was scary but so powerful at the same time, from that most of it's a blur. I can't remember some of it, and I really don't want to. I do remember driving, though. 'Cause that's where I did the second stupidest thing in my lifetime (first one being screwing everything up with Tara). I was too high on the magicks and I didn't watch where I was going and we got into an accident and I hurt Dawnie. I think she hates me! She won't talk to me; she won't even look at me. And I think Buffy's pissed at me, too. We just talked, though about everything and I came to a decision. I am giving up magicks. From now on, no candles, no potions, no spells, nothing. I am going to get my self clean and then maybe Tara will come back to me. It's passed an obsessive hobby; it's a matter of life and death.  
  
December 6, 2001 2:47 AM  
  
Buffy's Journal Entry  
  
These past couple of days have been so crazy. They were like a topsy- turvy nightmare. First, Spike tells me I came back wrong, less human, and he proves it by hitting me. Buffy punched = pain, Spike punching Buffy = no pain for him and that was not of the good. I was so shocked and scared at the same time that I did what came naturally, I fought back. We ended up in some broken down, abandoned house (don't know how) still fighting. Small bits and pieces of the verbal part of the fight are still in my head now. *'.I'm in love with you.' '.you aren't in love with me you're in love with pain.'* More words and fists were exchanged before he had me pinned to a wall. Spike was about to tell me something, but I cut him off by attacking his mouth with mine. Next thing I knew naughtiness ensues, and there was major kissage too. I think we moved just before some piece of ceiling fell down on us, I'm not really quite sure, 'cause it was all kind of a blur, but I do remember falling through the floor *ouch* all the way to the basement. We had this moment where we kind of realized what it was we were finally doing, and for lack of better words, we continued to ravage each other many times. *Hehe that sounded like something Anya would say* Anyway, when I woke up the next morning after a night of perfect bliss, *no not bliss. It was bad, horrible, and wrong! * I fully realized what I had actually done that night. I was mortified, not that it was bad, but the fact that I had let myself do something I had fought so hard to not do. I had to get out of there fast, but Spike tried getting me to stay. *god he's so gorgeous in all of his naked manhood.BAD BUFFY* '.I'm in your system now.', and to be honest, I think he always has. I managed to leave that place, and he was left alone until it was safe for him to leave. I was, no.am, disgusted more with myself rather than with him. Now it is time for a totally big change of subject. Willow brought Amy back from rat-hood and they ended up doing some heavy magicks that night I was with Spike. Will was bringing Dawnie to a movie or something tonight and ended up stopping at this man named Rack's place (majorly evil warlock) to get a magick high! What was she thinking?! She ended up accidentally summoning some demon, and in their running away, stole a car. Willow being in the condition she was in got in a car wreck. Dawn was really pissed. Spike helped me bring her to the hospital. *He is always doing things like that.damn his caring about Dawn and me* Thankfully Dawn only fractured her arm and she's be gonna be okay. I went to talk to Willow just a little while ago and I was going to tell her about Spike when she told me she was through with magick. She said it felt good, but she can't do it anymore if it is hurting everyone. I agreed with her about her condition and silently about mine. I think I will go booby-trap my room with garlic so that Spike can't come in, just in case. I won't let him get in, won't let him make me feel alive. 


End file.
